rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
One On 1
One On 1 - The Deciding Duel|In-game description.}} One On 1 was an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the KOENIGSEGG ONE:1, after KOENIGSEGG and NISSAN Update (v5.2.0) was updated. One On 1 starts April 17, 2017 and had an 8-day time limit.The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM 23rd April (local time), the event can be completed 8x24 hours later, 11PM 30th April. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage. The KOENIGSEGG ONE:1 has been added to Hypercar Charge bonus series in the Legend group. FAQ and Tips Before starting the One On 1 special event, please view Tips and FAQ for One On 1 Stage 01 (The Dream Equation) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (The Dream Equation) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the KOENIGSEGG ONE:1 on Circuit de Catalunya. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for One On 1 Stage 01. Stage 02 (Ludicrous Speed) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (Ludicrous Speed) are rewarded with 20,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the KOENIGSEGG ONE:1 on Circuit des 24 Heures. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for One On 1 Stage 02. Stage 03 (The Green Hell) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (The Green Hell) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the KOENIGSEGG ONE:1 on Nürburgring - Sprint Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for One On 1 Stage 03. Stage 04 (Match of Minds) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (Match of Minds) are rewarded with 30,000 and 10 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the KOENIGSEGG ONE:1 on Circuit de Catalunya. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for One On 1 Stage 04. Stage 05 (Laps Ahead) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (Laps Ahead) are rewarded with 15 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the KOENIGSEGG ONE:1 on Hockenheimring. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for One On 1 Stage 05. Stage 06 (Elimination Round) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (Elimination Round) are rewarded with 45,000 and 15 . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the KOENIGSEGG ONE:1 on Hockenheimring. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for One On 1 Stage 06. Stage 07 (Sneaky Tactics) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (''Sneaky Tactics) are rewarded with 20 . Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the KOENIGSEGG ONE:1 on Nürburgring. For tips and advice on stage 07, see this: Tips and FAQ for One On 1 Stage 07. Stage 08 (Pride on the Line) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the eighth stage (''Pride on the Line) are rewarded with 65,000, 30 , and the KOENIGSEGG ONE:1. Throughout the eighth stage, players will have to race the KOENIGSEGG ONE:1 on Nürburgring and Hockenheimring. For tips and advice on stage 08, see this: Tips and FAQ for One On 1 Stage 08. Completion Rewards Footnotes